Fang and Max one-shot
by My loving angel
Summary: Discover what happens when Max and Fang are left alone in the house! Story belongs to me and the cover image belongs to Burdge Bug


The gang left five minutes ago to release their wings and fly for abit, which means Max and I are alone for the time being. She was in the kitchen, stirring the pot of spaghetti sauce that we are going to be eating for dinner. Her body was slanted in the perfect angel, which gave me full access to her neck. I moved over to her and snaked my arms around her slim, curved waist. I brought her back gently to my chest and used my tongue to suck and lick at the crook of her neck. She let out a deep moan and turned around in my arms, grabbed a fistful of my hair and crashed her lips fiercely against mine.

She parted her lips, while opening her mouth for me to enter my tongue. I tugged on her bottom lip and swept my tongue over her teeth. As our kiss deepened; our tongues worked together in a wet, passionate dance. When we pulled back for air, I laid my forehead against hers and gently stroked her hair, playing with her curls. Her scent was intoxicating; roses.

I felt her hand slowly, teasingly, slide down my left side. It was way too obvious the bulge in my pants was annoying me and I think she realised it too, when she unbuttoned my jeans. I let out a low gasp. My dick was finally free. She grabbed my length in her hand and gave it a squeeze. I dropped my head onto her shoulder and bit down to suppress my moan.

'Haha, did you miss my touch? I'm feeling a little hungry and dinner won't be ready for another hour. What do you say Fang?' she whispered huskily in my ear.

She ripped my shirt off and slowly kissed her way down my neck, down my chest, down my stomach, down my shaft and pulled the tip into her mouth. I loudly moaned, while fisting my hands into her hair. When we settled into a rhythm, I began to thrust deep into her mouth. Every thrust was rewarded by a small moan from Max's mouth. As I felt myself reaching the edge of an orgasm, she started to play with the little hairs. I could feel my insides burning, as I thrusted one last time; letting my seed pour into her mouth.

After I was spent, I grabbed Max's ass and lifted her into my arms and carried her to my bedroom. I kicked the door open and banged it close, gently laying her on the bed. As I stripped the rest of my clothes off, her eyes never left mine, even when I was taking her clothes off. I took my time admiring her body and kissing every bit of flesh I could. When my lips found their way back to hers, I gazed deep in her eyes, silently asking for permission to continue. Without any hesitation she flipped us over and sinked onto my length. We both gasped in sync. I took hold of her waist to support her, as she closed her eyes.

'Are you ok?'

'Just thinking how lucky I am to have you.'

I jerked upwards and pushed myself deeper inside her. Max let out a gasp and finally started to move.

'Ha, I'm the lucky one luv.'

My lips found their way to her breast, where my hand found the other. I used my thumb to rub her nipple until it hardened, then I took it into my mouth; my tongue drawing wet circles over it. At the same time, I was squeezing her other breast with my hand; teasing her, but what got her really over the edge was when I moved my hand down her chest and pressed my thumb into her clit. She moaned my name so loud I was afraid she was going to shatter a light bulb.

Before she could do anything, I flipped us over, so I was now on top of her; still entered. I was in full control now, as I pinned her arms above her head. I growled into her ear, 'You know what I want to do with you? I'll tell you. I want to fuck you so hard, that when this is over, you won't be able to walk for days and this room will smell of sex for weeks.'

She slipped out of my grip and trailed a finger down my chest and replied, 'Ooh Fang, you're a naughty boy aren't you? Then what are you waiting for? Fuck me.'

And with those words, I gently pulled out and quickly thrusted into her; hard. Her body was shaking by the force of my thrusts. Our bodies are hot and slick with sweat. Her moans are getting louder, as my thrusts are becoming faster and harder. She wrapped her legs around my lower back and dug her heels into my skin. I felt her nails raking down my back and too soon, Max releases a violent orgasm. I was seeing stars. I just never wanted this to end, but she sensed me struggling to hold myself together.

She whispered softly into my ear, 'Let go Fang.'

My dick was throbbing, but I thrusted again, once more and a final time, before grabbing her face and moaning contently into her mouth; swollen from such fierce kisses I've given her during our love-making. A moment passes before we catch our breath. I pulled out and rested my head on her chest and listened to her steady heartbeat. Then I flipped us over again and pulled her face back for another kiss, but this one is slow; showing my love for her. When I pulled back, I leant my forehead against hers and exhaled, 'Max. I love you so much.'

She quietly giggled against my lips and responded, 'I know. I love you too Fang.'

I enveloped her in a meaningful hug, reassuring her of my feelings, and then loosely wrapped my arms around the small of her back. Shortly after a few seconds, I fell into a deep, peaceful slumber, with Max cradled in my arms.


End file.
